Heading Out - Justine's Birthday
by such fun
Summary: Set one month after the end of series one
1. Chapter 1

**Heading Out – Justine's Birthday**

Set one month after the end of series one

**CHAPTER ONE**

AT JAMIE'S FLAT

Jamie and Sara are wrapping presents for Justine's birthday.

JAMIE – "I don't see why it makes any difference, just because your brother beat you to it, doesn't mean you can back out of telling them."

SARA – "You heard what they said; 'Well at least we've got you to provide the grandchildren!' How can I tell them after that?"

Jamie suddenly notices what a mess Sara is making of the present she is wrapping.

JAMIE – "What are you doing? That looks dreadful!"

SARA – "What?"

JAMIE – "Give it to me, I'll redo it."

SARA – "It's just the wrapping; she's going to tear the whole lot off in about 3 seconds flat."

Jamie ignores her.

JAMIE – "Now, everything is booked for Justine's birthday surprise, I just need to know if you'll be bringing anyone?"

SARA – "No, just me. And don't ask."

JAMIE – "Fine, I won't."

The buzzer sounds and Sara answers it. It's Justine. Jamie swiftly hides the presents away before Justine enters.

JUSTINE – "Hi."

SARA – "Hi. Are you ok, you look a bit… "

JAMIE – "Peaky. Sit down. Cup of tea?"

JUSTINE – "Tea would be lovely. Yes, I've been feeling unwell for days."

SARA – "Well, there are lots of bugs going around. Why don't you see your GP? You want to be well for your birthday surprise this weekend."

JUSTINE – "I've already been to the GP. He said it would pass."

JAMIE – "Ok, here's your tea. Now, let's finalise the agenda for this weekend!"

SARA – "I don't believe it. You've actually got a printed agenda."

JAMIE – "Better to be safe than sorry!"

JUSTINE – "Bit late for that."

JAMIE – "Pardon?"

JUSTINE – "Nothing. Go ahead with the agenda."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heading Out – Justine's Birthday**

Set one month after the end of series one

**CHAPTER TWO**

AT JAMIE'S FLAT

_JUSTINE – "Nothing. Go ahead with the agenda."_

JAMIE – "Righty ho. So, Saturday; I'll pick Sara up at 09.00 hours."

SARA – "Nine a.m.? Does it have to be that early?"

JAMIE – "Yes! I've factored in extra time for hold ups on the motorway; plus two comfort breaks."

SARA – "It's a twenty mile journey."

JUSTINE – "So, where are we going exactly?"

JAMIE – "Can't tell you that! It would spoil the surprise!"

SARA – "We can't check-in before two p.m."

JAMIE – "I know! But we can use the facilities."

SARA – "Ok; carry on."

JAMIE – "Thank you. To recap; I'll pick Sara up at 09.00 hours. Then over to Justine's for 9.10."

JUSTINE – "That's very early."

SARA – "Agreed. Make it ten o'clock at mine and ten past at Justine's."

JAMIE – "But I've already printed out the agenda!"

SARA – "No problem."

Sara takes the agenda and amends the times with felt tip pen. Jamie is horrified.

JUSTINE – "Can you at least tell me what we'll be doing?"

JAMIE – "No!"

JUSTINE – "But how will I know what to pack? Will I need my skiing equipment? Scuba diving gear?"

SARA – "No, you won't need anything like that."

JAMIE – "Don't give it away!"

SARA – "How is _that_ giving it away?"

JUSTINE – "Ok, but just to let you know, I'm not planning to drink this weekend, so don't worry about bringing any wine. Right, I'd better go, see you on Saturday."

Justine leaves.

Sara and Jamie stare after her.

SARA – "She's not drinking?"

JAMIE – "That's what she said."

SARA – "How can she not be drinking? We're taking her on a wine tour!"

JAMIE – "I know! Oh, she'll change her mind when we get there; when have you ever known Justine not to drink?"

SARA – "Good point. Ok, I'm off too. See you on Saturday."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heading Out – Justine's Birthday**

Set one month after the end of series one

**CHAPTER THREE**

SATURDAY MORNING – IN JAMIE'S CAR ON THE WAY TO THE HOTEL

JAMIE – "Does everyone have their seat belts on?"

SARA – "Yes!"

JUSTINE – "You can see mine's on!"

JAMIE – "Ok, first things first! One, two, one, two, three, four!"

JAMIE/SARA – Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Justine! Happy birthday to you! Yay!"

JUSTINE – "Oh my god! Can you pull over? I'm going to be… "

Jamie pulls over and Justine just manages to get the door open before being violently sick.

JUSTINE – "Sorry. I shouldn't have had that orange juice and the re-heated pizza for breakfast."

SARA – "Would you rather not go this weekend Justine?"

JUSTINE – "No, no, I want to go. I'll be fine now, I promise."

JAMIE – "Are you sure?"

JUSTINE - "Yes, I'm sure. Now where are my presents?"

SARA – "Right here!"

Sara passes the presents to Justine who rips off the wrapping enthusiastically.

JUSTINE – "Oh, that's lovely! Thank you. Great! Ooh, really need some of these! Brilliant! Excellent! Ahhh, you've got me some really fantastic presents, thank you so much!"

JAMIE – "You are very welcome! Now, I think it's time to tell you all about your birthday surprise!"

JUSTINE – "I brought my scuba diving gear just in case."

SARA – "You really won't need that."

JUSTINE – "And my ski pants and salopettes."

SARA – "You won't need those either."

JAMIE – "Do you want to tell her?"

SARA – "No; you do it. You booked it and it was your idea."

JAMIE – "True. Ok! We're staying at a luxury five star hotel with spa and we are going on an exclusive wine tour!"

JUSTINE – "A wine tour? Gosh."

Sara and Jamie share a worried look.

SARA – "You don't seem quite as excited as we had hoped."

JUSTINE – "No, no, I am. Really. Great. Can't wait. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heading Out – Justine's Birthday**

Set one month after the end of series one

**CHAPTER FOUR**

AT THE HOTEL

Sara, Jamie and Justine have arrived at the hotel. Sara and Justine are admiring the palatial reception area and Jamie is checking in.

JAMIE – "Yes, it is three rooms, all next to each other. Here is my booking reference."

RECEPTIONIST – "I am sorry Sir, but your booking is for only one room. One 'triple' room."

JAMIE – "No, I need three rooms. I booked three rooms. Please check again."

RECEPTIONIST – "It definitely only says one room Sir."

JAMIE – "Well, do you have three rooms together at all?"

RECEPTIONIST – "No Sir."

JAMIE – "Ok, that is disappointing, but just put us in any three rooms then."

RECEPTIONIST – "I'm sorry Sir. We are fully booked. We only have your triple room that you already reserved."

JAMIE – "Fine! But please make sure I'm not charged for three rooms!"

RECEPTIONIST – "No, of course not Sir. Here is the key, room 972, ninth floor. I'm afraid the lifts are out of use for essential maintenance work, but the stairs are just down there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heading Out – Justine's Birthday**

Set one month after the end of series one

**CHAPTER FIVE**

AT THE HOTEL

_RECEPTIONIST – "…. Here is the key, room 972, ninth floor. I'm afraid the lifts are out of use for essential maintenance work, but the stairs are just down there."_

JAMIE – "Great. Thank you."

Jamie takes the key and turns to call Sara and Justine.

JAMIE – "Sorry, but there's been a mix up; we're sharing I'm afraid."

SARA – "Sharing what exactly?"

JAMIE – "Well, it's a triple room, so I presume three single beds!"

JUSTINE – "It usually means a double and a single. Sometimes the single is a bunk."

JAMIE – "Bunk beds? Oh my god."

SARA – "Let's just have a look shall we? But to be honest, the only other hotel around here is a youth hostel, so even bunk beds will be preferable."

Jamie, Sara and Justine have just reached the ninth floor, completely out of breath and struggling with the cases.

JUSTINE – "I'm so unfit. Where's the key?"

JAMIE – "Here."

Justine takes it and opens the door. It is, in fact, a lovely room; bright and spacious with a living area and a very swish bathroom. Unfortunately, there isn't three single beds; there is a double and a single in the one and only bedroom.

JUSTINE – "It's lovely. And considering the three of us have been camping in a two man tent, this won't be a problem, will it?"

SARA – "And there is the sofa; I'm quite happy to sleep on that."

JAMIE – "Ok, problem solved then. Shall we unpack and then explore?"

SARA – "When you say 'explore'… "

JUSTINE – "Just the ninth floor!"

JAMIE – "No! The whole place; the pool, the grounds, the spa, the gift shop… "

JUSTINE – "Then I'm dressing for dinner now. I'm not traipsing up and down nine floors all afternoon."

SARA – "Me too."

JAMIE – "Yeah, and me. We'd better just consult the agenda before we head off."

SARA – "Oh, I think I might have left that in the car."

JAMIE – "But it had all the details and booking references on it!"

JUSTINE – "Do you think I could maybe skip the wine tour tomorrow?"

JAMIE – "Why don't you wait and see how you feel on Sunday; you might be over it by then."

JUSTINE – "Yeah." (Then under her breath) "I definitely won't be _over it_ by tomorrow."

Jamie, Sara and Justine unpack and get changed before heading out to explore. After a good look around the facilities and lovely walk in the grounds; they head back in for dinner.

IN THE HOTEL RESTAURANT

Having been seated at a table, Sara remembers the agenda and, knowing that Jamie will feel much better having it close to hand, offers to go and fetch it from the car.

JAMIE – "Thanks; here's the key."

SARA – "No problem, is there anything else I can bring in while I'm there?"

JUSTINE – "Oh, could you bring my reading glasses; I left them in the glove box."

SARA – "Sure. See you in a bit. (TO JAMIE) Don't order for me!"

After Sara has gone, Jamie takes advantage of having Justine to himself for a few minutes…

JAMIE – "Umm, I booked the wine tour because I thought it might remind you of our stay at Toria's parents' house… "

JUSTINE – "Why? I'm mean; why would I want to be reminded of that!"

JAMIE – "Oh. Well… Umm. No reason."

There is an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Jamie can stand it no longer.

JAMIE – "You do remember what happened don't you? I mean; I know we'd both had rather a lot of wine… "

JUSTINE – "Yes, I do remember. We… "

JAMIE – "Yes. Didn't it mean anything to you?"

JUSTINE – "Oh it definitely meant something to me. It meant I can't drink for the next eight months."

Jamie is completely confused.

JAMIE – "Did you get alcohol poisoning of something?"

JUSTINE – "No. But I did get pregnant."

Sara returns just as Jamie faints and falls to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heading Out – Justine's Birthday**

Set one month after the end of series one

**CHAPTER SIX**

IN THE HOTEL RESTAURANT

Sara returns just as Jamie faints and falls to the floor.

SARA – "Oh my God! Jamie!"

Sara and Justine kneel beside Jamie and Sara lifts one of his eyelids.

JUSTINE – "Is he dead?"

SARA – "No, he's just fainted."

Jamie is coming round; he opens his eyes slowly and then stares at Sara and Justine in astonishment. Sara lifts his head gently to make him more comfortable.

JAMIE – "What happened?"

SARA – "You fainted."

JAMIE – "Why?"

JUSTINE – "I think it was a reaction from me telling you I was pregnant."

Jamie faints again. Sara drops his head.

SARA – "You're pregnant! Oh my God! How?"

JUSTINE – "What do you mean how? You must have done biology at school; you're a vet!"

Jamie comes round again, now with a very sore head. Sara helps him back to his seat.

All three of them sit at the table in silence. Sara and Jamie are shocked. Justine starts to look through the menu.

JUSTINE – "Ooh, the smoked salmon terrine sounds nice."

SARA – "You can't have that."

JUSTINE – "It's not that expensive."

SARA – "No; you can't eat that if you're pregnant."

JUSTINE – "Oh; what about the seafood medley?"

SARA – "I wouldn't."

JUSTINE – "I'll have the green salad then."

JAMIE – "Are you sure?"

JUSTINE – "You think I should have the bruschetta?"

JAMIE – "I meant, are you sure you're pregnant?"

JUSTINE – "Oh; yes, definitely; I've done about eight tests, just to be certain."

SARA – "But who's the father?"

JUSTINE – "Jamie."

SARA – "Oh my God! Sorry. Look, um, shall I leave you two to chat; you've obviously got things you need to discuss in private."

JUSTINE – "No need. It's quite simple; Jamie and I got locked in Toria's dad's wine cellar. There was nothing much to do so we drank most of the wine, got completely sloshed, and ended up… well, you get the picture."

JAMIE – "But why didn't you mention it before now?"

JUSTINE – "There didn't seem a good moment. Plus, I've felt so ill with morning sickness that I could barely function for the last couple of weeks."

SARA – "I don't know what to say. Um; congratulations?"

JUSTINE – "Oh, thanks."

The waiter approaches their table.

WAITER – "May I take your order?"

SARA – "Could we have a few more minutes?"

WAITER – "No; we're closing in half an hour so if you don't order now you'll have to get room service instead; and I really don't recommend it."

SARA – "Right. Ok, I'll have the steak and chips."

JUSTINE – "Me too."

JAMIE – "Make that three."

The waiter takes their menus and leaves. He returns almost instantly with three plates of steak and chips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heading Out – Justine's Birthday**

Set one month after the end of series one

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

IN THE HOTEL RESTAURANT

_The waiter takes their menus and leaves. He returns almost instantly with three plates of steak and chips._

WAITER – "Eat fast, or I'll have to put it in a doggy bag for you."

JAMIE – "Charming."

The waiter hovers around their table while they start to eat.

SARA – "Do you mind? Look, those people over there want you. Off you go!"

The waiter scowls at her and goes to the other table.

JUSTINE – "Actually, I think we'd better do as he says and eat quickly; the chips are luke warm."

SARA – "My steak is horrible."

JAMIE – "Let's leave it; we'll drive to the nearest town and get something fresh, even if it's a MacDonald's; it'll be better than this!"

They get up walk out and go to Jamie's car.

SARA – "Would the two of you rather go alone? I can brave the room service; and I'm sure you've got stuff you need to talk about."

JUSTINE – "No, honestly; it's fine. We can talk later."

They drive along the main road, looking for somewhere to eat; they eventually spot a MacDonald's and pull in.

A sign informs them that the restaurant is closed, but the Drive Thru is still open. They drive around to the booth and order and collect their food. They take the food back to the hotel room to eat.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Fortunately, the lift is now working again. They go back to their room and settle down on the sofa to eat their dinner.

JAMIE – "I'm afraid it's not a very special dinner for your birthday, Justine."

JUSTINE – "It's fine; you know how much I like Big Macs, and these French fries are much better than the ones in the restaurant downstairs. And we've even got apple pies, what more could I want?"

JAMIE – "I'm definitely going to complain about the restaurant food and particularly the awful service. All the reviews said it was wonderful."

SARA – "That snotty waiter probably wrote them himself."

JUSTINE – "Well; I'm shattered so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Justine goes to the bedroom; leaving Sara and Jamie in the living room.

SARA – "So; want to talk about the whole, you know, baby thing?"

JAMIE – "I just can't believe it. Did you suspect anything?"

SARA – "No, I was as shocked as you. Well more so really I suppose, because you could have put two and two together."

JAMIE – "What am I going to do?"

SARA – "Jamie; how long have you known Justine?"

JAMIE – "Forever!"

SARA – "And how long have you been in love with her?"

JAMIE – "Forever."

SARA – "I'll go out early tomorrow, make use of the spa perhaps. It'll give the two of you a chance to talk."

JAMIE – "Ok. Do you mind if I take the sofa tonight?"

SARA – "Course, I think I'll turn in, good night."

JAMIE – "Good night."

They share a hug. Sara goes to the bedroom. Jamie puts on his pyjamas and settles down on the sofa with a book.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heading Out – Justine's Birthday**

Set one month after the end of series one

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_… Jamie puts on his pyjamas and settles down on the sofa with a book._

Jamie feels his eyes getting heavy and yawns, sleep is almost upon him. He puts down his book, leans over and turns off the lamp and pulls up his blanket.

In the darkness, Jamie hears a noise; sitting up and putting back on the light, he is surprised to see Justine standing before him.

JAMIE – "Hi, couldn't sleep?"

JUSTINE – "No; I've just been thinking about everything that's happened and what a mess I've made of the whole thing."

Jamie moves along the sofa and Justine sits down next to him. Jamie looks at the clock.

JAMIE – "Don't say that. Look; there's still ten minutes of your birthday left, want some cocoa?"

JUSTINE – "No thanks. (Justine sighs) I'm 39 years old; I thought this would be the year that I would do everything I had always wanted to do. You know, before reaching the big 4 0. And having a baby wasn't on the list."

JAMIE – "It might be the best adventure yet."

JUSTINE – "Yeah, maybe."

JAMIE – "Justine; that night, it was the most amazing night of my life."

JUSTINE – "We were both so drunk I'm surprised you even remember it."

JAMIE – "Of course I remember it; I'd been imaging it for years."

JUSTINE – "Really? I thought that was just me."

JAMIE – "What? Please tell me you're saying what I think you're saying!"

JUSTINE – "I think I am."

Jamie's face is lit up with delight. On seeing his expression, Justine also smiles, both with happiness and relief.

JAMIE – "Justine; I love you."

JUSTINE – "I love you too."

JAMIE – "Marry me?"

JUSTINE – "Gosh; bit sudden. What about Sara?"

JAMIE – "I don't think she wants to marry me; or you for that matter."

JUSTINE – "No, but it has always been just the three of us."

JAMIE – "I see your point. We could try to fix things between her and Eve."

JUSTINE – "Ooh, double wedding; like pride and prejudice!"

JAMIE – "Well, yes; sort of."

JUSTINE – "Ok then! Let's get married!"

JAMIE – "Oh my god!"

JUSTINE – "I know!"


End file.
